


Limerence

by teis90



Series: Limerence [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Divination, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Mysticism, No fixed role of top&bottom, Psychic, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tarot, Touch-Starved, Well...this is life, Witchcraft, a shit ton of kissing, daily life, fuckboys
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 就只是兩個fuckboi互相耽誤順便帶點神秘學成份的日常既都是top，也都是bottomIs there any possibility of 2 fuckboys get together?混著大量英文的中文書面語
Relationships: Lawrence Kingsley/Ethan Lancaster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Limerence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511





	1. Ān

往左邊看去，太陽就掛在頭頂上，炫目得要命；往右邊看去，烏雲密佈，隱約看見有水珠開始從雲裡降落。

那中間呢？

可能是一邊感受著豔陽的炙熱，一邊任由雨點打落在身上吧？誰知道呢。

以上的所有——Lawrence Kingsley都完全不在意。

他心裡只想著這到底是甚麼鬼天氣，他媽的有夠熱。

這是真的英國嗎？他喜歡晴天，可是這也太熱了吧？

其實也不能怪老天爺，全球暖化是人類造的孽，因果當然是要由人類承受。而在大夏天穿的一身黑是他自己決定的，Lawrence覺得要是現在把生雞蛋放在他的黑髮上，雞蛋可能不用一分鐘就熟了。這是他第十二次想著要在夏天去染髮，最好漂一頭金髮。

但想到黑髮長回來時的布丁頭有夠醜，他就打消這個念頭了。

「啪。」他脖子上的項鍊斷裂了，掛著戒指的項鍊掉到地上的瞬間便被黑貓叼起。

「認真的？這麼老梗？」

他盯著黑貓的金色雙瞳看了片刻，若無其事地準備繼續往他本來要去的咖啡館走去，那個項鍊本來就是在Amazon上覺得好看所以隨便買的便宜貨，對Lawrence來說毫不重要。

這質量也太差了吧，下次不要再在那個賣家那裡買了，隨便吧反正又不值錢。

黑貓卻像是阻止他前進般，咬著項鍊在他腳邊蹭了蹭。這倒是讓Lawrence提起了興趣，他並不是惹動物喜歡的體質，幾乎所有動物看見他都會繞道走，這隻小黑貓卻直勾勾地抬眼看著Lawrence，然後用前爪拍了一下他的靴子，悠哉地往反方向走去。

——彷彿要成為Lawrence的帶路人。

Lawrence這就覺得很有趣了，這宛如童話書的發展，是否能真的為他帶來一段童話故事。

——雖然Lawrence Kingsley並不相信童話。

他跟隨黑貓的步伐往咖啡館的反方向走著，黑貓擺動尾巴，在一家店面前停下，轉頭看了一眼Lawrence然後把店的大門推開了一個小縫隙好讓牠自己鑽進店來。

店名是Incandescence，這家店沒有透明櫥窗，Lawrence完全猜不出這是甚麼店，難不成是賣燈泡的？

他推開了門，首先映入眼簾的是一片黑暗。

「這樣的店名，店裡卻暗得像鬼，搞甚麼啊？」Lawrence把墨鏡放回眼鏡盒裡收好，即便沒有墨鏡，店裡依然黑得離譜。

店裡有著一般特殊的香氣，不是麝香，也不是檀香，或許是不同香料的混合香味，Lawrence確認自己應該不知道這種香味是由甚麼香料所調製而成，他又不是調香師。

店裡的兩側放滿了書櫃，要不是書櫃上盡是些神秘學的書，說這是書店也肯定有人信。

關於這是甚麼店，Lawrence大概心中有數了。

主桌上跟他想像的不一樣，沒有蠟燭，也沒有骷髏頭。只有一個水晶球和一副普通不過的塔羅牌。

能在倫敦的市中心開得起這樣的魔法店，店主一定是位了不起的女巫。

黑貓叼著他的項鍊躍到主桌上。

噢，Lawrence都差點忘了他為甚麼進到這家店裡面，水晶球、塔羅牌、黑貓，這是甚麼動畫或者電影之類的畫面嗎？

神奇的是，即使店裡面這麼暗，Lawrence亦沒有感受到一絲的負面能量——沒有屬於亡靈的能量。

店裡實在暗得令人髮指，直到店鋪最深處的書櫃那邊發出「咚」的一聲，Lawrence才注意到店裡不止他一個人。

站在書櫃旁的是一位穿著西裝的男性，西裝外套燙得平整，從側面看，他戴著一副黑框眼鏡。

Lawrence清了清喉嚨開口問眼前的男性：「您是客人還是店員？店主在嗎？」

「我就是店主。」西裝男笑著說。

Lawrence上下打量眼前的男性，揚起了譏諷的笑容。

「你？你看起來比較像浸在華爾街操盤的金融才俊吧？這個玩笑我覺得不好笑呢。」

「不相信的話，敢不敢來握住我的手？我保證能把你的往事都挖得乾乾淨淨。」西裝男還真的向Lawrence伸出手，這讓他覺得很奇怪，這看起來更像是在舞會上向女士邀舞的姿態。

想當然，Lawrence Kingsley不會握他的手。

西裝男看向主桌，黑貓在兩人不為意的時候就已經鬆開了項鍊，自己蜷成一團在主桌上睡著了。

他拿起桌上的項鍊問：「這是你的東西吧。你……」西裝男停頓了很久，隨後緩緩開口道：「是與死亡為伴的人。醫生？」

「Nono，居然沒感受到這玩意上的法力，就你這樣還能開店？」

Lawrence在說謊，這項鍊才剛買沒多久。今天才第一次戴，出門不到三個小時就掉了，而且今天沒有工作，哪來甚麼法力？

在沒做任何儀式的情況下能夠讀出這樣的訊息，證明眼前的人不容小覷。

「……你該不會是同行吧。我不為同行提供服務。但這條項鍊的確沒有法力，還給你吧。」

Lawrence拿了放在主桌旁邊的名片。

只有名字和店名，還有店地址和電話之類最基本的資訊，完全沒有任何神秘學符號，要不是名字下面寫的是Warlock，Lawrence絕對會把這張名片當成甚麼保險從業員的名片丟掉。

連姓氏都不寫，真是像極了巫師作風。

「Warlock？打破誓言之人……虧你還直接寫在名片上。」

西裝男毫不留情地翻了個白眼。「Warlock這個詞在1560s就已經正名成男巫了好嗎？不是客人就拜託你離開好嗎。」這不是疑問句，西裝男開始感到不耐煩。

Lawrence再次打量了一下西裝男。「不錯呢。你的臉是我的菜，性格也很能引起我的征服慾。」

不給西裝男說話的機會，Lawrence捏著對方的下巴直接吻上了他的唇，沒有浪漫，毫不溫柔，更像是唇齒之間的攻防戰，誰都沒打算在唇舌交纏的鬥爭裡落敗。

直至兩人都無法分清彼此的氣息才停止了這場莫名的攻防戰。

西裝男托了托眼鏡說：「你這可是性騷擾你知道嗎。」

「可是你看起來不是挺享受的嗎？」

「我不討厭誠實面對自身欲望的人。」

Lawrence的雙唇貼上名片上的名字，同時把那條斷裂的項鍊放進了褲袋。

「我還會再來的，Mr. Ethan。」


	2. Tƿēġen

周五的晚上一定要來一杯威士忌。

周六的晚上一定要來一杯龍舌蘭。

那周日的晚上的晚上怎麼說也得打一炮吧？

Lawrence掏出手機，鎖屏上顯示的是「Thursday」，那還真是可惜了。或許他可以隨便找一家酒吧然後非常娘炮地點一杯Cosmopolitan？

這玩意其實還真的挺好喝的，只可惜總是有一群小女生拿著手機對著它狂拍一輪，誰讓它是粉紅色的呢？放在大理石吧枱上拍個五分鐘，又拿起它各種喬角度，放在臉側嘟起嘴自拍個二、三十張。

最後還要發到Instagram上寫個「Classy night out. xoxo」

Lawrence完全不懂這些女生到底是來打卡還是來喝酒的，他默默地翻了個白眼。

思來想去，還是放棄了Cosmopolitan。

「一杯Manhattan。」

他正打算繼續滑IG時，耳邊卻傳來熟悉的聲音。

「在倫敦的酒吧點曼哈頓，你還挺幽默的。」

Lawrence回頭看見的是幾個小時前才剛見完的西裝男，他的店裡太暗當時沒有注意到，他現在才發現這個西裝男有著一頭金髮。

他的金髮不摻有雜色，比起鉑金色更深一些，更接近標準的燦金色。

「Mr. Ethan，我們真有緣。」

Ethan瞟了Lawrence一眼，坐在了他的右邊。「這家酒吧就在我的店對面，這並不叫緣份，而我並不相信緣份，謝謝。或者我今天開始可以稱你為跟蹤狂先生？還是你覺得性騷擾先生比較適合你？」

「兩邊都不要。沒有自我介紹是我失禮了，叫我Lawrence就好，Lawrence Kingsley。」

Lawrence漫不經心地把玩著右手的戒指，誰都沒有伸出手，他們不握手。

「你拿了名片我就不自介了，我還沒心大到和跟蹤狂說我的名字。」

「那還挺有趣的，原來我們的巫師先生會主動坐在跟蹤狂的旁邊啊——確定你不想跟我來一炮？」Lawrence輕輕地敲在Ethan的手指關指上。

Ethan輕笑著回答露骨的約炮邀請：「雖然我覺得這不失為一個好主意，但恐怕今天不行。我只想來喝一杯然後回家倒頭就睡，並沒有那個精力跟你去開房。」

Lawrence抽回右手，一臉嫌棄地看著金髮青年。「巫師先生你該不會是ED吧？我的天啊……難得長得這麼好看……」

「稱讚我就收下了，至於我是不是ED……有機會的話你可以親自試試看。」

在兩人交談期間，調酒師已經把Manhattan放在了桌上，Ethan卻搶先一步把酒杯邊的櫻桃含進嘴中，糖漬櫻桃甜得有點發膩，但這並沒有掩蓋櫻桃自身酸甜的味道，他舔食著櫻桃、注視著Lawrence的眼睛。

這男人真是該死的色情。

直到Ethan把櫻桃吃完，他對調酒師點了單：「麻煩來一杯Old Fashioned。」再把目光轉回Lawrence身上。

「我還以為你會點Bloody Mary甚麼的。話說你把Manhattan這杯酒最精華的部份吃掉了，是不是該補償我些甚麼呢？」Lawrence抿了一口調酒，在心裡評價這家酒吧的調酒還不錯，至少不是用廉價的基酒。

「我之前就想說了，你是不是對巫師有甚麼奇怪的誤會，那種又辣又鹹的番茄汁真的有人愛喝嗎？」Ethan托著腮看他，有點無奈。「至於補償……我還你一個吻？」

Ethan摩挲著Lawrence的唇瓣，毋庸置疑，他的雙唇是柔軟的，這讓他想起他曾經聽別人說過：男生跟女生的唇是同樣柔軟的，閉上雙眼後，唯一能讓人區分男女的，其實男生那扎人的胡渣。

Ethan覆上對方的唇，Lawrence感到有點意外，他本來以為會迎來Ethan充滿侵略性的吻，等到的卻是一個普通得不能再普通的親吻，準確地說的話，這不過是兩唇相觸。Ethan的唇瓣上還殘留著櫻桃酸甜的餘香，混合著Lawrence唇上沾有的酒味，明明是個普通的吻，「Manhattan」的味道使其成為了僅屬於這兩人的吻。

而誰都沒有閉上雙眼，彼此直直地盯著對方，這可不是兩個只有一面之緣的男性應有的社交距離。

Ethan這才注意到Lawrence有著一雙藍色的眼睛，而且不是色素淡薄的淺藍，是比天空和大海更深的藍。

Lawrence率先結束了這個微妙的吻，喝著酒複述他才剛聽過沒多久的台詞：「你這可是性騷擾你知道嗎。」

「那麼在親吻時不閉上雙眼的你，也稱得上犯罪吧。」Ethan托了托眼鏡，揚起一抹壞笑。

Lawrence拋了個白眼。「你不也是。」

金髮青年拿起玻璃杯自顧自地碰上Lawrence的杯子，玻璃杯的杯緣相敲發出清脆的聲音。

黑髮青年心中跑過了一堆問號，在心裡暗地記上「巫師都是些我行我素的怪傢伙」。

威士忌的醇厚夾雜著些許甜味，隱約帶點柳橙的香氣，瞬即在味蕾上消散，喉嚨僅餘下酒精的苦澀和令人沉醉的灼燒感。Ethan晃動著玻璃杯，讓裡頭的液體隨他擺動。他能說些甚麼呢？Old Fashioned永遠都是他最愛的調酒。

兩人就像是相識已久的知己般，坐在吧檯享受著酒精帶來慰藉。

——直到玻璃杯再次變成透明。

「你想要錢、想要酒還是想要來一炮？」

Ethan向Lawrence投以狐疑的目光，這問得也太意味不明了，他是醉了嗎？還是真的想要約炮？

他沒有馬上回答Lawrence的提問，倒是先用信用卡結了這兩杯酒的帳單。

「我想要回家睡覺。」金髮青年如此說著推開了酒吧的門，揚長而去。


	3. Þrēo

回到公寓後，Ethan隨手把西裝外套丟到沙發上，要不是他僅餘的理智提醒著他該去洗澡，他真想就這樣倒頭就睡。

他已經很久沒試過店裡來這麼多客人了，而且全都是Walk-in的客人，一整天的工作簡直要讓他累癱了。他認真地回想了一下，好像都是那個黑髮青年離開後才進店的。Ethan並不相信巧合，這當中一定有其必然性。

儘管如此，他並沒有多想，他們的命運應該不會再次相交。

與此同時，他放在桌上的手機瘋狂地響著訊息的提示音，響得他都開始感到不耐煩了，只好拿起手機看看。

【_MeliSSA__R_：之前說的飯局你去嗎？】

【_MeliSSA__R_：星期六晚上】

【_MeliSSA__R_：提早休店吧】

【_MeliSSA__R_：聽說有帥哥，不過不知道是不是你的菜】

【_MeliSSA__R_：死小子！人呢？】

Ethan一臉無奈地看著手機，為甚麼要用Instagram私訊他……這到底是個甚麼腦迴路。

【V.Lancaster__：剛到家。為甚麼要用dm？】

對方幾乎是即刻回覆。

【_MeliSSA__R_：因為你不會漏掉IG的私訊。我要是用whatsapp找你，那等你回的時候估計飯局都完了。】

他無法反駁，他的手機連結著店的IG帳號，有不少客人都是經由IG私訊預約的，他的確不會看漏，用IG私訊找他確實很合理。

【_MeliSSA__R_：那你是要不要去？還要單身多久？】

【V.Lancaster__：不去。誰想跟一群巫師女巫混在一起一整晚，不了。】

【V.Lancaster__：現在有心情時就去約炮，毫無負擔也過很爽啊。擔心我還不如擔心你自己吧，老女人。】

Melissa憤怒地給他洗了一堆生氣的gif。

【_MeliSSA__R_：你叫一個三十出頭的女性老女人是不是活膩了？你再亂講話我就去砸了你的店。】

【_MeliSSA__R_：真的不談個戀愛？最近沒有在意的人嗎？】

Ethan以前都不覺得Melissa有這麼八卦的，可以的話他真想關掉電話不再回覆，但Melissa沒得到她想要的答案，明天一定會直接到他的店內找他問到底，他嘆了嘆氣，這到底是甚麼孽緣。

要說在意的人……他對那個黑髮青年挺感興趣的，臉跟身材都在他的好球帶內，但誰會在第一次見面時就親吻對方啊？雖然他也沒有理智到哪裡去就是了。可惜今天實在太累了，如果有緣份再見面的話，約一炮會是個好選擇。

【V.Lancaster__：今天有夠累】

【_MeliSSA__R_：？】

【V.Lancaster__：早上又被性騷擾】

【_MeliSSA__R_：？？？】

【V.Lancaster__：談戀愛這麼累的事不在今天和明天的行程裡面】

【_MeliSSA__R_：？？？？？】

【_MeliSSA__R_：你被性騷擾？確定不是你性騷擾別人？這詞的被動式能用在你身上？】

【V.Lancaster__：那就要看你會不會把「強吻第一次見面的人」定義成性騷擾了】

他是在隨便亂說，他完全能推開黑髮青年，他卻沒有這樣做，反而變本加厲地回吻，這哪是性騷擾的受害者啊？不過這種程度的敷衍夠Melissa胡思亂想好一陣子了。

他把手機放下，調上靜音，任得它在桌上瘋狂震動。

沒有捕夢網，沒有像是店內的香氣，沒有點上蠟燭，公寓裡甚麼都沒有，偏偏金髮青年很享受這種甚麼都沒有的狀態。

甚麼都沒有，亦沒有枷鎖，不也是挺好的？

一夜無夢。

睡醒睜眼後，往窗外一看，是充滿熟悉感的暝暗天色，正在下著濛濛細雨，英國的天氣真是每年每月都這麼糟。

晴天也好，雨天也罷，該做的事情還是要做，星期五不是Incandescence的休店日，如果他的記憶沒出錯，下午應該是有客人預約了塔羅占卜的服務。

他梳洗好後給自己泡了一杯咖啡，一顆方糖、一滴牛奶都不加，甚麼都沒有的一杯普通咖啡——咖啡豆倒是自己買回來磨的優質豆。

冰箱裡還有些食材，剛好足夠他做一份三文治給自己。

直到出門，雨還是沒有停下。雨勢不大，他出門時沒有拿上傘，任由雨水灑落在身上，冰冰涼涼的雨點打在肌膚上正好消去夏日的悶熱感。

從他的家走到Incandescence的路程只是短短的半小時，步行是最好的選擇。只要他在倫敦市內，他都不太會開車，他受夠了堵在M25堵好幾個小時的破事了，他可是把畢生的髒話都獻給這該死的M25高速公路，這是甚麼惡魔的惡作劇嗎？

沒見過日落的過程嗎？沒見過雨後放晴的過程？沒見過倫敦的天空掛著太陽下著大雨嗎？

堵一次M25就好了。

Ethan對M25可以說是恨之入骨，他從來沒想通，怎麼會有這麼反智的高速公路？偏偏他是個生於倫敦長於倫敦的人，對M25是避無可避，開店寧可租金比較貴也不要太遠。

而當他到達Incandescence時，卻看見一個熟悉的身影撐著黑色的傘站在店外滑手機，這次輪到人來堵他了。

他扶了扶額，他昨晚就應該預想到這個情況的，掉頭走也不是辦法——更不是他的風格。

「早安，你如約來砸我的店了嗎。」他調侃道，繞過撐傘的女性，把鑰匙插在大門上，準備開店的事情。

撐著黑傘的女性瞪著他，把傘收好，隨他一同進入店內。

「還不是你不回訊息？講話講一半就失蹤。」Melissa翹著腿坐在主桌的客席上，完全沒有客人的自覺。

「這就是你雨天的大清早在我店門口堵我的原因？」Ethan沒打算招待Melissa，他開始整理下午要用塔羅牌。

Melissa沒有急著回答，也沒有離開之意。她從煙盒抽出一枝香煙卡進煙托，打火機「嗒」的一聲點燃了香煙，她舉著煙托吸了一口才回答Ethan的提問。

「反正今天星期五，我休店，我有一整天的時間能跟你耗。我就不信我問不出。」

「Please don't.」Ethan重新點算了一次塔羅的牌數，確保不會占卜出錯。「我下午有客人預約了，隨時都有其他客人進來，你別在我的店裡跟我搶生意。」

「我是來聊八卦的，誰說要跟你搶生意，休店日是用來休息的好嗎？」

為甚麼有人能在別人的店的營業日堵開店，然後這麼理直氣壯地說自己是來聊八卦的？

他抬眼看了一眼正在吸煙的Melissa。「我認識你以來你都在抽Sobranie，你都不膩的嗎。」

「你這是甚麼垃圾問題，你還不是抽這麼多年都在抽Davidoff，你膩了嗎？」Melissa向他投了一記誇張的白眼，毫不掩飾臉上的嫌棄的表情。

「可能再過幾年就膩了，誰知道呢。」

「別跟我扯那些廢話了。說回來，昨天強吻你的是誰啊？」


	4. Fēoƿer

Ethan點上了店內的蠟燭，無奈地望向在客席上吐雲吐霧的Melissa，她看起來絲毫沒有離席的想法。

「This is like you're putting me on a trial.」他打趣道。

「Then say it.」Melissa傲慢的模樣總令他想起他以前在庭上見過的所有檢察官，Ethan從不討厭這份傲慢，自信比自卑好多了。

事實上也不是多重要的事，她並不介意在還沒有客人的時間滿足Melissa的八卦欲。

「Well then, your honor.」Ethan嘴上佯裝禮貌，手上卻是漫不經心地繼續整理開店的東西。

「Around 6ft tall, black hair, blue eyes, handsome guy. Good kisser.」

Melissa冷不防地用高跟鞋踢了他一下，再緩緩地吸了口煙。「那你還不是賺到？職業呢？」

Ethan抬眼怒瞪了Melissa一眼。「這可能是唯一糟糕的點，他是和死亡為伴的人。倒是不曉得是醫生還是殯儀業者，我個人會覺得是醫生，他似乎沒甚麼負面能量。」

「Ethan你可以啊，還不趕緊把高富帥拐回家？」Melissa這個看熱鬧不嫌事大的調調從來沒變，Ethan無法理解為甚麼這世界上有人的興趣是看別人談戀愛。

「你講得我不是高富帥一樣，那你怎麼不跟我回家。」他壞笑著向Melissa拋了個媚眼。

「Ew.」Melissa蹙起眉頭歪著嘴發出嫌棄的聲音。「先說我不是嫌棄你，但不說你是gay這點，我是個浪漫的單身主義者，Okay？」

「你是在認真甚麼，不是gay我也對姐弟戀沒興趣好嗎。你還是省省吧老女人。」Ethan把店裡的門牌從Closed轉成Open的那面。

「你要開店了，而我在這裡坐了這麼久你連杯水都不倒給我？」

「你不是吸煙就能活了嗎？」

煙托裡的香煙即將燃到煙托的金屬圈，Melissa呼出最後一口煙，然後乾脆地把香煙滅掉，略帶沙啞的聲線戲謔地笑著說：「死小子別跟我瞎扯些有的沒的了，趕緊找個好男人安定下來吧。要不要我幫你算一下怎樣把帥哥拐回家？」

Ethan頭都不抬幾乎是秒回「No thanks.」

她輕笑不語，意料之中的答案。這小子怕不是要拐也是先把人拐上床再說。她環顧店內，只有金髮青年在書櫃旁清點書籍，主桌上不見黑貓的蹤影。

「你家的黑貓呢？」她印象中每次來到Incandescence都會看見黑貓蜷成一團在主桌上旁的水晶球睡覺。

Ethan瞟了一眼門口，再把視線掃到主桌上，黑貓不在。「甚麼我家的黑貓，牠又不是我養的，只是牠很常來我的店，又不礙到我就沒有趕牠走而已。」

「你沒有給牠起名字嗎？」

「沒有。」

Melissa她誇張地掩嘴裝作驚訝，眼中卻沒有半分詫異的神色。事實上誰都知道Ethan不是那種愛貓之人，「Ethan你真無情，但半年前牠就常來這裡了吧？這半年你都沒想領牠回去養？」Melissa看似提問實質也不過是場面話。

「沒有。」他並不想背上照顧黑貓的責任，黑貓一直以來也都是自顧自地在他的店進出，除了間中會蹭蹭他的手以外沒有別的表示，牠永遠都在日落前離開。

22張大阿爾克那，56張小阿爾克那，沒有任何缺失。

水晶球也沒有出現朦朧或是裂痕。

店內的蠟燭開始飄散香氣，他看了看手錶，時針準確無誤地指向IX。

「你想要的八卦我都說完了，現在給你兩個選項，一：你回家刷IG看美女帥哥；二：給我錢，我幫你開牌。」Ethan敲了敲門上的木牌示意。

Melissa淺藍的雙眼對上Ethan玄色的眼睛，她沉默不語，像是要翻找甚麼東西般把右手放進了衣服的口袋，然後掏出了——一根中指。

她舉著左手，掌心面向自己就像照鏡子般，右手用中指比劃著補口紅的動作，描繪著自己的唇型。「補完口紅」後把左手收回衣服口袋，只留下右手的中指。

她插著口袋，舉著中指，歪頭看向Ethan，一語不發。

「行了行了，記得拿上你的傘，趕緊滾吧。」Ethan拉開店的大門，懶得跟她爭辯。

她拍了拍Ethan的腰，「有進展記得跟我說，搞不定就來我店開牌吧，我可以收你便宜點。」她眨了眨眼對他使了個眼色，撐著她的黑傘頭也不回離開了Incandescence。

……說好的社交距離呢？

外面雨再大，Incandescence內還是四季如一，店內聽不見外頭淅淅雨聲。

雨天會比較少客人倒是能明顯察覺的。

一如每天的慣例，在客人來前他都會給自己泡一壺熱茶，有時間的話或許還能看看書。茶葉櫃了放滿了林林總總的茶葉罐，還有許多精緻的骨董茶杯——就像大部份的英國人一樣。

唯一不同的只有那三隻命運之杯。Ethan選好了茶葉便關上櫃門，今天的命運之杯依然沒有被寵幸。

熱水沖刷茶葉，茶葉在壺裡被均勻地浸潤著，他純熟地將紅棕的茶湯倒進杯子，鼻腔霎時充斥著紅茶的香氣，撞上店內的特殊香氣卻不兀突，彷彿兩種截然不同的香氣本為一體。

他從抽屜拿了一本《沉思錄》伴著紅茶翻閱起來，這本書他已經看了不少次，中學時看過一遍，大學上哲學課時寫過論文，現在再拿出來看，還是有不同的體會，他卻從不在Incandescence裡看書櫃上的書。

書櫃上放滿了神秘學相關的書籍，從《The Kybalion》到《Holistic Tarot》，占星、塔羅、通靈、魔法等神秘學相關的書籍這裡都有，說這裡是神秘學專屬的書店其實也不為過，只有一種看似相關的書籍不曾被放在架上。

宗教類的書籍。

不論是《聖經》還是《撒旦聖經》都不會出現在架上。

世上哪有神明？

至少Incandescence的店主未曾相信，或許跟家庭教育有關？他回想起小學的時候父母每天都笑著跟他說：「能決定命運的只有你自己。」自家的父母都非常我行我素，我行我素的程度約莫是今天一起吃晚餐，明天就拖著行李箱說要去維也納看個音樂會然後說句「Bye」就出門。他不討厭父母的這種作風，甚至是被完全影響了。

在年幼時那模糊的記憶中翻找，好像連自己的祖母也是無神論者，他當時甚至覺得自家父母能在倫敦找到無信仰的小學有點強。

他沒進過教會禮拜彌撒，他們家連聖誕都不過。

紅茶不加牛奶，下雨不會撐傘，時光悄悄偷走茶杯上的白煙。

Incandescence的店主正細嚼文字，在專屬他的空間等待著店的大門被推開。


	5. Fīf

少女在店外探頭觀望了片刻，看著寫有「Open」的木牌，鼓起勇氣推開了店的大門。

木門發出「咿呀」的聲響劃破了店內的靜謐，一瞬吸引了金髮青年的注意力，他闔上手中的《沉思錄》，抬眼看見一位棕髮的少女，帆布鞋顯然是被倫敦的大雨濺濕。

她握著手機的模樣似乎有點緊張，她先是看了一眼面前穿著三件式西裝的青年，再低下頭看了看手機上顯示的IG頁面。

心中默默地想：這是占卜店……嗎？

青年看出少女的緊張，他率先打破沉默：「歡迎來到Incandescence，請坐。」為少女拉開客席的座椅。

她坐在主桌的客席，他卻沒有坐下，他從櫃裡拿出一隻漂亮的骨董茶杯和茶碟，沒有使用濾茶器，他重新用熱水泡一壺新茶，一如往常地為客人獻上一杯紅茶，旁邊放有小巧的牛奶和方糖。

少女盯著眼前冒著熱氣的紅茶，說了句謝謝，並沒有馬上享用。

青年觀察她的神情，拿起灰藍色的鐵罐在她眼前晃了晃：「別擔心，它只是一杯Whittard出品的breakfast tea，別無他物，也不收費，請隨意享用。」

她把牛奶全數倒進杯中，小心翼翼地拿起那隻看起來就很貴的茶杯，細細品嚐紅茶。

的確是breakfast tea的味道。

她左右盼望，這和她想像中的占卜店不太一樣，水晶球和塔羅牌固然是有的，倒是沒有骷髏頭和蜘蛛之類的？店內盡是書，更像是書店，除了主桌以外還有兩張小桌，少女好奇地把視線投向書架上，神秘學的書籍多不勝數。

「看上的所有書籍都可以買走，你也可以拿起任何一本在這裡看﹐店裡的另外兩張小桌是有閱讀用的桌燈的。」

青年也給自己添了一杯新茶，然後解開西裝外套的鈕扣坐下，他檢查了一次IG的私訊預約。

「你是預約了今天占卜服務的Miss Alison嗎？」

少女點頭回答：「是的，叫我Alison就好。」

「午安。」他把名片遞給了Alison，「我是這裡的店主，可以直接稱呼我Ethan。如果我沒猜錯的話，這是你第一次來這種店對嗎？」

她接過名片，名片上簡單地寫有這裡的地址和電話，還有名字。

「對，我之前也沒試過占卜……但同系的同學向我推薦了你的店，最近有些迷茫，所以想試著體驗看看。」

「沒有問題，也幫我跟你的同學說一聲謝謝。請把這次占卜看成隨意的聊天，不要有任何壓力。」Ethan指向主桌旁掛著的木板，「在占卜開始前我希望你先把這個看一遍。」

木板上的字不多，只有寥寥幾行。

【I: 一事不二占】

【II: 心中有定數之事勿占】

【III: 健康問題請看醫生】

【IV: 一條問題，一次抽牌】

【V: 占卜只是建議，命運由你決定】

Alison把目光從木板收回，點了點頭。

「你想要用甚麼占卜呢？我店提供塔羅占卜、茶葉占卜和水晶球占卜，這個由你選擇，你也可以參考旁邊的價錢牌，店內的服務都是明碼實價，不會敲詐你的。」Ethan雙手交疊放在桌上。

Alison顯然對其中一項占卜提起了興趣。「茶葉占卜是像哈利波特裡的那樣嗎？」意料之中的提問，始終茶葉占卜不算是隨處可見的占卜項目。

Ethan看得出她仍然有些緊張，用打趣的口吻回答著她的問題。「是的，是那個原理，但很難讀出天狼星那樣的狼型圖案呢。」

畢竟哪個英國人還沒看過哈利波特呢？

她看向桌上的水晶球和兩疊塔羅，先吸引她視線的塔羅牌背面的花紋，歐式花紋與深紫的底色，還有像是月亮的圖案。她還不知道塔羅正面的圖案是甚麼，但牌的風格跟這家店很像。

明知道這大概是廢話，這副牌卻讓她有種「這副牌屬於這家店和眼前的人」的感覺。

「嗯……好難選……」她猶豫了許久，視線卻總是不由自主地又看向那副牌。

塔羅總是有種莫名的魔力，不是嗎？

「還是塔羅好了。」

「沒問題。你應該是大學生吧？心中的迷茫之事為何？」

「想要問學業的事……想知道我應不應該申請轉系。」她捧著手上的茶杯若有所思。

「是學業的困擾呢，那這邊我會使用22張大阿爾克那、時間之流的牌陣去作占卜，正逆位皆使用，可以嗎？」Ethan抽取較薄的那疊塔羅牌，隨意地像平常玩撲克那樣，由下到上地抽取洗牌。

「嗯我不太懂……但你是專業的，交給你決定。」

「好的，我現在開始洗牌，請你心中默念你的問題。」

Ethan把塔羅牌攤在桌上順時針洗牌，把塔羅完全打亂，隨後把牌收攏好，在主桌上以扇型的擺法攤開。

「請隨意在這些牌裡面挑出三張牌，按直覺選就好。」

Alison抽出了三張牌，Ethan待她抽完了牌後幫她把從左到右的三張牌翻開。

桌上被翻開的牌兩張面向Alison，一張面向Ethan。

她看著桌上的牌，感到有點意外。她不懂塔羅，但很明顯這副牌跟她想像中的塔羅不太一樣，她印象中的塔羅是顏色鮮豔的傳統塔羅，而眼前的牌卻都是陰暗的色調，暗沉的色調並不顯陰森，反而帶著些神秘的色彩。

三張牌的圖案都是女性，以男性占卜師來說，這在業界裡並不是常見的選擇。

他注意到她似乎對這款塔羅感到好奇，微笑道：「如果你對這款塔羅牌有興趣的話，占卜結束後我可以在櫃裡拿一副展示牌給你看看，店內也還有很多其他款式的塔羅。」

「這裡有三張牌，從左到右看分別代表你的過去、現在和未來。先來說說第一張牌吧。」Ethan指向朝著Alison的第一張牌。

她拘謹地點了點頭。他所指的第一張牌繪有穿著長袍的女性，左右兩邊的柱分別寫有「B」和「J」，膝上放有一本書，足下有著新月，牌的最底寫有THE HIGH PRIESTESS的詞彙。

「如你所見，這是張正位的女祭司。Alison你應該是一位非常理性的人，女祭司是位不需要男性的女性，塔羅告訴我你是一位足夠獨立、不依賴他人的女性，你對於人際關係也保持著一定的距離，現在是單身對嗎？女祭司代表了智慧，就目前的牌意來看，你在以前的學業路上應該是一帆風順的，你對於所就讀的科系擅長並有著不錯的成績，但轉系這個想法是不是已經出現在你腦海很久了但又遲遲沒有行動呢？」

他指向正中間的塔羅牌，牌跟Alison是反方向，她只能看出一位女性一手高舉著燈，一手拿著法杖，法杖上還有一隻黑色的鳥，應該是烏鴉……？

「這張是逆位的隱者，普通來說正位的隱者牌也有理智的意思。但逆位的隱者牌我會解讀成過份謹慎，你是不是有想太多的傾向呢？跟我有一點相似呢。這張牌代表著你的現在，我會覺得你是在用更多的課業去逃避轉系這個轉捩點，你這個學期是不是比往常多修了些學分？而且你也消極地覺得自己無法掌握和適應轉系後的課業，而這種態度並不利於你的現況。」

剩下的最後一張牌，有著傾瀉著的水瓶，亦繪有美麗的花草，女性看向遠方的光芒，靜靜地坐於水上。

「最後的是正位的節制。節制是張很有意思的牌，光是『節制』這個詞就很耐人尋味，但實際上不難解讀。以我的觀點來看，塔羅似乎在告訴你該聆聽內心的想法，而節制牌也告訴你，如果你想要轉系的話，會有好的結果，但要有耐性，或許轉系後你會需要一些時間才能適應新的學術環境、新的同學、新的課程，但你是能成功的，按照你現在的步調也完全不用擔心GPA。」

「綜合三張牌看下來，我會覺得你是擅長目前就讀的科系的，但你心中實際上最渴望的知識，現在的科系無法滿足你，你的內心終歸還是比較喜歡想要轉過去的科系，轉系的動機跟GPA無關﹐對嗎？照塔羅指引的意思，我猜測你不是新生，下一個學年就是你的final year了吧？即使不以占卜師的角度來看，我也覺得你該早點下決定，你只剩下兩個月交轉系表格了。」

Ethan停下了說話，重新沏了一壺紅茶給Alison和自己。

「有任何說得不對的地方或者需要更多的建議都可以提出的。當然，想要更多的紅茶也是沒有問題的，我們還有35分鐘和足夠多的茶葉。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 親媽並不是專業的占卜師，這只是親媽的直覺式解牌，解得不好是親媽的錯，兒子永遠是最棒的｡:.ﾟヽ(*´∀`)ﾉﾟ.:｡  
> 一般來說解牌占卜不會這麼簡短（但光是這樣都1300字了所以實在沒法寫太詳細的真實解牌  
> 以Alison的問題來看，她是想要大方向所以只用大阿爾克那和相對簡單的牌陣，沒有用上全部78張  
> 之後還會有更多其他牌陣和解牌之類的 真的本質職場劇


	6. Siex

Alison無法克制地把震驚的表情展露在臉上。老實說？她被嚇到了。

這是她第一次的占卜體驗，她本來對這次占卜沒有甚麼期望，至少不是亂說她就覺得可以了。

店內雖然燈光昏暗，店的氣氛卻令人很放鬆，被書包圍感覺容易令人忽略它實際是占卜店的本質。

當然，這一切要歸功於這裡的店長。

這也是她第一次見識到男性的占卜師，她印象中的占卜師應該是慈祥的老太太？又或是神秘的吉卜賽女子？

穿西裝的占卜師……？倒是前所未聞。

最令她震驚的想當然是占卜內容的準繩度。

Alison努力回想幾分鐘前她是不是不小心透露了她的學業細節給眼前的人，但思來想去，她還是只記得自己緩緩地說了一句「想要問學業的事……想知道我應不應該申請轉系。」就沒有下文了……？

下一年就是final year了，現在才來想轉系實在是有點太遲，但比起會計系，她的確更想就讀數學系。

她花了些時間消化了對方的話語，而他安靜地托了托眼鏡，抿著紅茶，黑框眼鏡不動聲息地蒙上了一層薄霧。

該回答甚麼呢？

她決定喝一口熱茶。

「Alison，希望你不介意我多嘴，但我相信你也知道大學三年其實很短，如果有這個能力又有想法的話，就試試看吧？」

他知道，她要是一早就做好了決定的話，根本就不會踏進這間店內。

他不需要聽到回答，他不是她的教授，他不過是個解牌人，塔羅從來都只給予建議，世上沒有任何事情能夠用幾張牌就蓋棺定論。

人們總是覺得塔羅是預言之用。

實際上並沒有這回事，塔羅存在時限性，所作出的抉擇和行動都會影響結果。不覺得有點像是RPG遊戲嗎？人生這場遊戲倒是沒有存檔和讀檔就是了。

任何占卜都是一個小小的作弊道具，讓你大概地看一眼選擇了這條路線會有甚麼結果。

誰說一定要按它說的走？

世上沒有天命，也不似是有完美結局。

他沒有等待她的回答，這僅僅是給予她沉澱思緒的時間罷了。

她盯著仍然放在桌上的三張牌，正位的女祭司直直地凝視著她，冷靜的眼神沒有展露其他情緒，似是要她聆聽自己內心的想法。

「要不要遞表是你的決定，也不用告訴我。」Ethan拿出筆記本，把問題、使用的牌陣和開牌結果簡略快速地寫在紙上，然後撕下遞給眼前的少女。「這是方便你自己看的，如果你想的話也可以用手機拍下開牌結果，但店裡的燈光應該比較難拍清楚……」

「謝謝。」用鋼筆寫下的字瀟灑而有力，雖然稍為潦草卻不難閱讀，是能被稱讚「好看」的字。她把紙張對摺收好在背包裡。「希望我沒有冒犯到你，但Mr. Ethan你以前是做心理諮商師之類的行業嗎？」

他輕笑。「你不是第一個問這個問題的人，我猜也不會是最後一個。但我偶爾也覺得這份工作跟諮商師蠻相似，不過我以前的工作跟諮商師沒有太大關聯性。」

「那我能問一下你以前的工作是甚麼嗎？」在眾多行業中選擇了開占卜店可不是常見的事，在倫敦市中心開著占卜店更是罕有。

他把桌上的塔羅重新疊好。「或許該留點懸念？並不特別，是很常見的職業。」語畢，把大阿爾克那重新以扇型攤開，不同的是牌都是正面朝上，她這才看見22張大阿爾克那的完整模樣，除了皇帝和教宗以外，幾乎全是女性的牌面。

塔羅上的女性美得不可方物，卻隱約散發著危險的氣息。

他拿起方才她看過的「隱士」，這次的牌沒有倒過來。

「提示就給到這裡了。」他把牌收攏，翻回繪有月亮圖案的那面。

Alison沒有繼續追問，重新拿起放在一旁名片。有趣的是名字下的職業，寫的是「Warlock」而不是「Fortune Teller」。

這張名片是不是有著些玄機？黑色背景的那面以燙銀工藝寫有店名、職業和名字，白色背景的那面普通地印有一個小地圖配上店的地址和電話。

就如同一張常見而精緻的商業名片。

或許是她想多了吧。

Ethan看著眼前的少女拿著名片反覆觀察，托了托眼鏡，為茶杯添上新的紅茶。這位客人果然有著敏銳的直覺。

他把被使用得微微彎曲的塔羅整理好，放回牌盒中。「噢對了，我去牌櫃拿一副展示用的塔羅給你看看。」

他從櫃中抽出一副平整的塔羅，背面和剛才使用的牌一模一樣，79張塔羅牌依大阿爾克那、聖杯、金幣、權杖和劍的順序在主桌上攤開。

Alison看不懂牌組的分別，但剩下她沒見過的卡牌也都像大阿爾克那般以女性和暗色作為基調。單以它的美麗程度，就算買回家收藏用也是值得的。

她瞟了一眼價碼牌，25英磅啊……可惜她並沒有帶上購物用的預算，她皺著眉頭陷入了沉思。

「別擔心，我店不會強迫消費，這款塔羅也是店內長期售賣的款式。」

Alison再看了一眼旁邊的價錢牌，付了這次塔羅占卜的費用。

「謝謝他，這是一次很棒的占卜體驗。」

「不客氣，歡迎隨時再來。外面應該還在下雨，記得拿上雨傘。」

少女拿著長傘，衣袋裡揣著那張商業名片，拉著木門的門柄讓它慢慢關上。

木門關上，他重新執起還沒看完的《沉思錄》。

倫敦的雨還在下，Incandescence仍在營業中。


	7. Seofon

睡醒一睜眼看見電子鐘寫著11:38感覺是件挺可怕的事？趕忙爬起來梳洗好衝出門，上班沒被罵就該謝天謝地了。

而Lawrence只是緩緩地伸了個懶腰，打了個哈欠。

他都不曉得有多久沒看過自己的電子鐘寫有08:30前的數字了——除了通宵的日子以外。

他拿起手機瞄了一眼，是星期天。

星期天代表了甚麼？

假日？放鬆？悠閒？共聚天倫之樂的家庭日？

不，在他眼中，星期天只代表了無趣。

星期天能吵架，但不能炒股。

他隨手把睡得凌亂的瀏海往上梳，拉開窗簾也未能把陽光邀請進房間內。烏雲密佈的天空是最好的平衡點，看來老天爺今天終於沒有讓倫敦燒起來的興致了。

胃中傳來的餓意提醒著他該吃點甚麼，冰箱卻只剩下幾個雞蛋，連麵包都沒有，似乎該出門買點食材回家了。

但顯然，Lawrence Kingsley並不是積極生活的人，周末也不是適合積極生活的日子，他只想在家Netflix & Chill，然後最理想當然是晚上能約到一炮，在出門外食和叫外送這兩個選項之中掙扎了許久後，還是打開了Uber Eat。

誰讓21世紀是個科技發達的世代呢。

在等待外送的期間，他打開了Grindr開始物色今晚的約炮對象。雖然去夜店或者gay bar也是個不錯的選擇，但是他就懶，Grindr在許多時候都還算堪用，再次，他非常感謝21世紀科技發達這一點。

他一邊喝著剛剛倒給自己的冰水，一邊評價Grindr上的男性。

「18歲的bottom……pass。」

「5"7還說自己是純top？是要上誰啊？pass。」

「長成這樣硬不起來吧……pass。」

雖然Grindr很方便，但合口味的人實在難找，正當他繼續滑Grindr的時候，一條來自IG的通知響起。他挑了挑眉，在看那條訊息的內容前，默默地在心中開了個賭盤。

他大概有八成把握，這次的客人是想要問家屬遺願。

一年下來，八成的工作都是問家屬遺願，還有一小部份是想要解家族詛咒之類的，別的類型就少之又少了。俄羅斯那邊的靈媒大概還會接下咒類的工作吧，他可不做這種事。

日常的簡單運勢咒外面有很多人在做了，點個魔法蠟燭、用點魔法精油就能完成，但Lawrence連調製這玩意的心情都沒有，誰讓他就是這麼懶。傷害他人的咒語在英國本來就沒有多少走在正途的靈性工作者在做，先不說那種複雜的咒要花多少時間和心力才能完成，要承受因果這點就夠嗆了。

這部份就連俄羅斯的巫師也是透過別的媒介把這份因果轉移出去才會接。

要錢的話，還是炒股吧。Lawrence對把性命搭進去的賺錢方式毫無興趣。

把手上的冰水一飲而盡，他點開了IG上的未讀訊息。

【Bess.el：你好，想請問你是不是能跟已經過世的人溝通？方便問一下報價嗎？】

【Psychic_LawrenceK：是的，報價依照你需要的服務而定，如果只是單純有事情想要問亡者的話會是最低的基本價格而已，請放心。】

【Bess.el：我的好友三個月前意外過世了，沒有遺書，想要知道她有沒有甚麼想要完成的心願未了……】

果然還是問遺願啊，倒也是件好事，要是需要解咒的人太多的話他就要懷疑英國是不是出甚麼問題了。

Lawrence看了一下自己的行事曆，只是單純問遺願的話應該花不了太多時間。

【Psychic_LawrenceK：目前排程到十二月中左右，但是今天下午剛好有空出來，如果你的好友是被葬在倫敦境內的話，今天也是可以的。】

【Bess.el：那就今天吧，下午四時可以嗎？她葬在了東倫敦的一個小墓園裡。】

然後這位客人給他發來了墓園的地址，工作都接好了，Uber Eat還沒到啊……

既然下午要出門的話，那還是順便買點食材回家好了，買些麵包和雞蛋當早餐午餐，買些意大利麵備用，再買一塊品質不錯的牛排。

Lawrence不覺得自己有活得多精緻，但這就是獨居的壞處，不管想不想都要照顧好自己，他嘆了嘆氣，默默地繼續吃著午餐，雖然很好吃，但下次還是叫離家比較近的餐廳好了。

從家裡到客人說的墓園車程大概半小時左右，還不用那麼早出門，他檢查了一次公事包裡的東西。

儀式刀、蠟燭、打火機都有好好地放進公事包裡。距離出門的時間還有一段時間，Lawrence換上一件普通的黑襯衫，把耳環和戒指帶好，又躺回沙發上繼續刷他的Grindr。

滑了許久，不是年紀太小的就是長相不對口的，尺寸就算了，但Lawrence實在覺得一個沒有6ft高的男性要當他的top非常詭異……於是他把Grindr關掉。

然後打開了Romeo。

C’mon！異性戀也不會只裝一個交友軟件（或者說約炮軟件）在手機啊？專業獵豔至少常備兩個交友軟件才合理吧。

要是沒能約到炮就在家裡看最新一季The Crown好了，預想中工作結束後買完食材應該沒有這個心力去酒吧獵豔。

他亦從來不會跟任何約炮對象留下聯絡方式。

這樣說似乎有失公允，應該說，還沒有任何一個約炮對象能令他印象深刻到會主動索取聯絡方式。

你知道的，這種特殊職業實在很難跟別人有甚麼進一步的發展，每次被表白後他接的第一句話都是「Well...I am a psychic.」

會收到的反應分為兩種，一種是愣住，接著乾笑兩聲「這樣啊……」然後說再見。

另一種是一臉疑惑地問「哦？那這個職業主要是幹甚麼的？」解釋過後就會變成第一種反應，然後說再見。

Lawrence本人對此沒甚麼感覺，也不覺得有甚麼難過的情緒，他根本沒想跟誰交往，那不留下約炮對象的聯絡方式再正常不過了。

刷了好一陣子，雖然有看到還不錯的對象，但是英語不流利這點很勸退啊……再見了「長得不錯的法國人」。

把塞車的時間算上，該出門了。

他拿上車鑰匙和公事包，出門前往墓園。


	8. Eahta

這是一個很小的墓園，不如布羅姆頓墓園那種大墓園氣派，一牆之間依然是那個車水馬龍的倫敦，說是墓園，更像是個寧靜的公園，有人坐在長凳看報紙，亦有人穿著運動鞋在墓園裡慢跑，只不過是個與亡者共存的小公園，就當作是小小的陪伴吧。

墓園普通得不能再普通，看了一圈也沒有很特別的墓碑，多半還是圓拱型或者十字架型的墓碑，說這裡亡者氣息重根本就是廢話，要是這裡沒有靈體的氣息Lawrence才該感到害怕。墓碑看來都有定時整理，估計是新建沒有很悠久歷史的墓園，這個墓園給他的感覺還挺舒爽的，他完全沒有感覺到惡意，看來葬在這裡的人都沒有很大怨念，那很大機率跟兇殺案是沒有關係的。

他隨便找個長凳坐下給他的客人發了個訊息，通知她他已經到達墓園。

他的形容還挺明確的：從頭到腳都是穿黑色的，有個公事包，右耳戴有十字架。

Bess毫不費勁便找到坐在長凳上的Lawrence，真的是一身黑沒錯，還戴著墨鏡。

她有點緊張地走向了他，試著與他搭話：「那個，你好，請問你是這位嗎？」她展示手機上的IG頁面。這是她人生中第一次見到靈媒，還是網上找來的，她真的超擔心自己是不是找上了甚麼怪人，要是他是騙錢的怎麼辦？

Lawrence把墨鏡收好在眼鏡盒內，他點了點頭向Bess伸出了手，順便附上了自我介紹：「你好，我是Lawrence Kingsley，叫我Lawrence就好。我覺得你不用這麼擔心我騙錢，既然都到這裡了，可以等你完成這次的要求再下定論也不遲。」

「Bess.」她握了握Lawrence的手，遲疑了一陣子才想到，她剛才有把她的想法說出口嗎？

她有點好奇，靈媒是都有特定的服裝的嗎？性質是不是跟神父之類的差不多？她看著Lawrence一身黑的裝束與右耳上的十字架，的確令人有種「靈媒就應該是這樣穿」的感覺。

Lawrence盯著把短髮染成紅色的少女，緩緩開口道：「我只是單純喜歡黑色而已，或許你在之後的人生會遇到穿得很花哨的靈媒也說不定。你能給我帶路你友人的墓碑在哪嗎？」

她很確定她沒把想法說出口，嗯，這件事變得很奇妙了呢……

她把Lawrence帶到一個圓拱型墓碑的面前，碑上寫有逝者的名字，出生日期與離世日期。碑文只是很簡短的「Thank you for being you.」

墓碑上沒有染上多少灰塵，也放有鮮花，而這些都代表著家屬與親友對亡者的思念，只有在世的人才感受得到這份難以修補的傷痛。

他沒有再多與她交談，他把公事包裡的蠟燭、打火機和儀式刀取出，順帶提醒了一下身後的少女：「不要站得離我太近，儀式刀是有開刃的。」

這是她第一次聽說「儀式刀」這種東西，雖然搞不太懂但離開刃的刀太近的確有危險性，所以她聽從他的話往後退了幾步。

他用Zippo打火機燃點白色的蠟燭，等蠟燭上的火光穩定後，再把儀式刀放上那細小的火焰上輕烤片刻。

Bess並不理解他在幹甚麼，大白天點蠟燭看起來很沒必要，但似乎這就是他的工作？

「請你幫我拿一下蠟燭，不用擋風，雙手拿好就行。」她接過他手上的蠟燭，火焰燃燒著燭芯，就是很普通的火焰和蠟燭罷了，熱度全然比不上頭頂上的太陽，她卻注意到即使強風吹過，吹落了樹葉也沒把火光熄滅。那弱小的火光看上去似是附有生命力似的，她說不上原因，但接過蠟燭後她的心裡感到更安定，在這夏天裡感到了溫暖而非炎熱。

Lawrence用儀式刀像是畫筆一樣比劃著些符號般的東西，嘴裡念著些句文，聽上去不太像是她所知道的任何一種外語，卻是她聽不懂的英語，或許是古英語？

隨後把儀式刀收回公事包裡，沒有取回Bess手中的蠟燭。「我先跟你確認一下我所感知到的靈體是不是你的友人。」Bess雙手捧好繼續燃燒的蠟燭點了點頭。

「她……看上去應該是個二十前半的女孩子。有戴眼鏡，一頭金髮然後很常綁低馬尾。」Lawrence描述著他所看到的靈體。

「是的！她總是說自己不適合高馬尾所以綁著低馬尾，還有那副有點傻氣的圓框眼鏡，只有她會戴了吧。」Bess的勾起了淡淡的微笑，臉上展露懷念的神情。

他確認過後落下了一句讚美：「你的友人有著一雙十分漂亮的綠眼睛呢。」

「你不會實質感覺到，但她現在站在你的右邊，你不用害怕也不用慌張，告訴她你想要問的事，我會代她轉達。」

聽到這句話後Bess猛地往自己的右邊看，事實總是令她落寞不已，她的右邊只有墓園裡的其他墓碑。

「Abby...很久不見了，這樣說可能怪怪的吧。」她自嘲地笑了笑，「我和你的家人都很想你，你會介意讓我知道事發的經過嗎？很介意的話不說也沒關係的。你哥想要知道你還有沒有甚麼心願想要完成？」

站立在Bess身邊的靈體流露著悲傷的神情，顯然沒有辦法道出那場令人婉惜的事故是如何發生的。「不要緊的，你會介意Bess知道事情的經過嗎？如果你沒辦法說的話我可以幫你的。」他的話語明顯並不是說給Bess聽的。

他收到了一句「拜託你了」的信息，右手撫上屬於Abby的墓碑，試著整理他所得到的資訊。

「她……捧著一大疊書，下著很大的雨，她手上沒有傘。眼前的是斑馬線和交通燈，應該是等過馬路，附近有水，不為少數的水，碼頭？有一輛私家車，賓利的，雨撥並沒有運作，司機有大喊讓她避開，但是她已經走到馬路中間，換燈時按下了急煞，可惜沒有成功煞住，造成了這件憾事。」Lawrence一邊零碎的說著，一邊比劃著。

儘管Lawrence說得很零碎，Bess仍然成功拼湊了事情的經過，對於好友因車禍意外死亡這一事實，她依然無法忍住在眼眶中打轉的淚水，正值大好年華的少女怎麼會被死神無情地帶走？痛哭多次也無法使淚水流乾，Lawrence只能輕拍她的背。

「你有甚麼想要跟家人說的話或者未了的心願嗎？」Lawrence問出這句話後等待了一會，夏天的風拂過他們，亦拂過蠟燭上的火焰，等風停息後開口：「她希望你們不要太執著，那只是一場雨天發生的意外，那位司機也是因為煞車壞掉才會發生這種事。可以的話請讓她哥哥保管好家族相冊，照顧好父母，間中來這裡跟她說說近況就足夠了。然後還有一句話是說給你的。」

「她說：Don't cry, my queen.」


	9. Nigon

聽見Lawrence說的話後，似乎帶來了反效果，在眼眶中打轉良久的淚水終究還是忍不住滴落到墓園裡的野草上，而黑髮青年看著她潸然淚下的模樣也沒有說甚麼。

心中暗暗猜想著接下來應該是「故事時間」了，只是淡然往靈體的方向瞟了一眼，靈體也只是默默地待在原地沒動，他與祂站在一旁聆聽著。

「小學的時候跟Abby認識時她就已經很沉迷歷史書了，每天都抱著一堆書，戴著那副看上去就很Nerdy的眼鏡閱讀她從圖書館抱回來的那堆書……」說著說著，Bess又開始抽泣，話語也被啜泣打斷得零碎。

雖然Lawrence也很想給她遞張紙巾擦擦眼淚，但他除了公事包裡的東西和自己的鑰匙手機之外真的甚麼都沒帶，無奈之下他之能繼續站著，聽她把話說完。

「也只有她會開玩笑叫我Queen了……明明就跟我不合襯。」她拭去眼角的淚水，不禁失笑，指尖纏上自己剛染不久的紅髮卻沒有話接著說下去，顯然沉溺於自己思緒的汪洋之中。

他沒有上前安慰紅髮少女，他的工作就僅僅是把委託人想說的話和想要從靈體那邊聽到的訊息互相傳達，他有時候想著這份工作的性質，覺得自己挺像一個電話的，接通人世與靈界的電話這樣的感覺吧？

理所當然地，一個電話並不會主動開口說話安慰別人，他的收費可不包含安慰委託人這一項。要是他每次工作都要安慰委託人，還不得累死？

他的工作都是因為有人逝世，所以委託人們才會找上他，而通常都是逝者的家人或是朋友——雖然間中也會接到來自肇事者的委託。所以對於委託人在墓園情緒崩潰這件事，他已經很習慣了，也很理解，撇開通靈這點不說，正常人光是在墓園看見自己親近的人的墓碑直接大爆哭也不是甚麼奇怪的事，實屬人之常情。

因為這裡是墓園，任何不能展露在外的負面情緒在這裡都是可以被原諒的，距離繁華的大街只有一道圍欄之隔，想要悼念的、想要贖罪的、想要懺悔的都會被墓園所接受。所以墓園裡的能量多半是冰冷而負面的，即使是普通人也容易在這裡感受到壓抑的感覺。

石上刻有逝者之名，野草則汲取生者之淚，不斷循環運轉，歷經一個又一個世紀後，墓園也只會是墓園。野草生於墓園、枯於墓園，直到所有生者變成逝者，直到逝者被生者遺忘迎來真正的死亡。

人嘛，終將一死。

Lawrence已經在這裡看過許多許多的死別了，算上每次工作時需要回溯逝者的死亡過程的話，或許有點太多了。他的視線雖然落在紅髮少女的身上，卻沒有任何表示。他理解這份情感，並不代表他能感同身受，或許是上天覺得這個被幸運女神所擁抱的男人得到的已經夠多了，給他添了點小缺陷。

靈媒先生的共情能力奇低無比，對悲傷的感知力也比不上常人，多少算是有點情緒缺失。

即使面前的少女哭成淚人他亦無動於衷，出於尊重倒也沒有在她面前滑手機或者放空。

他倒是覺得這是件好事，不然每次讀回那些關於死亡的記憶和片段時都要跟著哭一場就很不符合成本效益，感知不到悲傷反而剛剛好，要是每次都要跟逝者和委託人一起共感悲傷的話，他的精神力絕對會受損，這算是職業傷害吧？真可惜這種東西不能報工傷。

他就只是在等待，要是她沒有甚麼後續的話想說的話他就準備收錢走人了。

「還有事想問你的友人嗎？」Lawrence看了一眼手錶上的時針，他等等還得買點食材回家，理想的話當然最好是晚上能約到一炮，畢竟今天是星期天。無論如何，留在此處太久對他也沒甚麼好處，對Bess也不見得有多大好處。

逝者始終已逝。

Bess手持蠟燭盯著眼前的墓碑出神了好一段時間，才回過神來向Lawrence搖了搖頭。低下頭凝視這白日下仍然搖曳的燭火，獨自呢喃：「真沒實感呢，明明三個月前我們在一起喝咖啡，還計劃要去看演唱會……現在剩下的就只有眼前這塊大石頭了……」Abby或許有聽到，也或許沒聽見，會找靈媒，也不過是別無他法的孤注一擲。

Lawrence向她伸手示意取回蠟燭，他再一次以燭火輕烤儀式刀，在身前比劃著與方才不同的符號，低聲說著些她聽不懂的話語或是咒文，再把手上的蠟燭用力一甩，把那微弱的火光滅熄。

他從公事包裡取出一把小巧的彎月型小刀在蠟燭上畫了個很抽象的符號，才把用過的蠟燭收回公事包裡。Bess無法形容那到底是甚麼符號，但絕對不是單純亂畫的圖案或者普通的幾何圖形。

「那我的工作就到這裡結束了，請現在把委託費用全額以手機銀行轉帳到我剛發給你的帳戶。如果你身上有這麼多的現金的話，我也是可以收現金的。」Bess拿出手機按他說的金額轉帳到他的帳戶中。

他的手機「叮」地響了一聲，「確實地收到了，那麼希望我們以後不會再見。」他正要轉身離開的時候，像是突然想到了甚麼，回頭補充了一句：「已經離開的人就不會再回來了，已經發生了的事無法改變，雖然你看不見她但是她一直都在這裡，以後多點來跟她說話吧，她都能聽見的。」

語畢，拿著他的公事包便往墓園的出口走去。

而青年斷沒猜到居然會有人在墓園的門口等待他——這樣說不對，那是一隻貓。

而且是非常眼熟的一隻貓，有著金色雙瞳的黑貓，沒有項圈也沒有別的標記，Lawrence怎麼看都覺得這隻貓是前幾天把他的項鏈叼走的那隻黑貓。

他完全沒有在那雙金色的瞳孔中讀出任何悔意，黑貓就是只是用目光追隨他，沒有要跟他走的意思。

Lawrence想了想，這隻黑貓應該是那個西裝男養的吧？但是他的店是在東倫敦吧……？

這隻貓跑到這個地方來是代表那個西裝男也在這附近的意思嗎？

與黑貓對視了片刻，他還是覺得先離開墓園去買食材回家比較重要。

他與那個人，又或者這隻黑貓，都不過是萍水相逢的陌路人。

\---TBC---


End file.
